


Curse

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Curses, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana wonders about her curse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Black"

As they waited for Uo to get off work, Hana considered the picture that she and Tohru must make. They shouldn’t have gone together so well; one girl in a short pink dress a huge smile, the other with a neutral expression and a dated black ensemble that completely covered her. Hana knew that others must wonder as they passed by the two - she had even heard the thoughts, when she cared to use her powers - but fortunately few dared to say them aloud.

Hana had been worried, at first, that Tohru would be tainted by associating with her. Uo too, of course, but the wilder girl was already much closer to the darkness than sweet, innocent Tohru.

The black clothing was symbolic of a much deeper curse, but it could cause just as much pain to those around her as the powers it represented. Of course, Uo had fairly quickly put those fears to rest, as people were far more likely to point out her Yankee outfits than Hana’s black ones. And when the trio was together, it didn’t seem to matter anymore that they wore such different styles.

But still, the question of the underlying curse remained. Tohru might still wear breezy pink dresses, but was the taint of being Hana’s friend still creeping inside her, blackening her amazing spirit? Sometimes, Hana wondered.


End file.
